Barbie Doll
by tiffy-wa
Summary: Klaus Mikealson gives into his dark desires and creates the perfect companion to stand beside him throughout the centuries. ONESHOT.DARKFIC.


**_No one's going to _**  
**_take my soul away._**

Caroline is an angel in a garden of evil. His garden.

And he's going to keep her there.

"Forever." Klaus decides, one day after he'd allowed himself to kiss her. _Just once. _Just one chaste, but amazing kiss that makes him go a little crazy.

Caroline smiles at him shyly. "Forever." She agrees.

* * *

Klaus feels guilty a midnight, every night, at midnight. But when dawn comes and he hastily makes his way to his garden and he sees her beautiful smile, he forgets why he was guilty in the first place.

"I've missed you." Caroline says, she hugs him and grins like the happiest woman in the world.

Like she does every day. Every _single_ day since Klaus brought her here.

* * *

Caroline enters his bedroom at ten o'clock and leaves at midnight every night.

She moans, begs, screams, and pants just like he likes.

He loves this, he thinks.

* * *

Caroline covers Klaus' eye's from behind. "Guess who?"

Klaus sighs, weary of these games. "Can you give me any hints?"

"I love you." She says suddenly. Caroline flashes into his lap. "Klaus, I love you more than anything."

Warning bells go off in his head and he grabs her wrists. "What have you done this time, Caroline?"

Tears began to form in her beautiful eyes. "I've done something bad! I found some things in your attic that said my name on them and inside was a cellphone. I turned it on and called someone named Elena. She asked who it was and when I said Caroline, she didn't believe me, she said I was dead! But I'm not and I told her that and she said she was going to come and find me! I'm so sorry, Klaus!"

Klaus released her wrists and brought her head to his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly. "It's alright, love." He said, "No one is coming to get you. Just promise me you'll never go into the attic again."

Caroline nodded against his chest. "Who is Elena?" She asked quietly, "Why does she think I'm dead and why would she want to find me?"

Klaus drew her face close to his and kissed her. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, "Caroline. Forget this conversation, you never went into my attic and you never called Elena."

"Okay." said Caroline. She blinked and smiled at Klaus.

* * *

Klaus has one maid. Her name is Delilah and she's compelled to never speak. _Ever._

She has no friends, she has no family.

"You're prefect for the job." said Klaus, as he pulled back from her neck to look at her. His beautiful face had turned monstrous and was smeared with red. Delilah had never seen someone so hideous on the outside and the inside.

* * *

Delilah gives Caroline a bath in the large tub filled with suds of wonderful scents.

The beautiful blonde hums, not really paying much mind to her and Delilah knows she's a prisoner too.

Caroline just doesn't know it.

I have to save her, she thinks.

So she shows Caroline the attic where her things were stored.

The first time was a failure but this time will be different. Klaus was out of town today so he wouldn't be back until after dark. Caroline finds her things again, like the first time, but calls a different person.

"It's ringing!" giggles Caroline. Delilah gives her smile.

"Hello?"

Caroline's eyes widen. "Hello!"

"Who is this?" asks the other voice.

"It's Caroline! Who is this?"

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes!"

"Caroline how are you alive?! Where are you?!"

"_Who_ are you?" the blonde asks.

"Stefan Salvator. Caroline, I need to know where you are."

"I'm with Klaus." she answers. Delilah grabs the cellphone and ends the call. Caroline pouts and shoves the three coffins out of her way as she leaves.

* * *

Elena Gilbert's head smacks into the wall, but she pays no mind to the pain. "You are a monster." growls Elena, "Caroline would never love you of her own free will."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, doppelgänger." replies the Original Hybrid, he squeezes her neck harder. "My dear Caroline loved me, but she could never be free to love me because of you lot. So judgy." He looks to the two Salvator brothers. "So hypocritical."

"Klaus, can we just talk about this?" asks Stefan. "We love her too."

"No!" Klaus roared. "I have always loved her more! She is mine!"

"This isn't love!" yelled Elena. Klaus quieted and looked at the brunette again. He dropped her suddenly.

"Leave us or die." He ordered sullenly.

"We can't leave without Blondie." insisted Damon. "You know this isn't right."

"I don't care if you think it isn't right." snapped Klaus. "Just bloody go."

Elena stepped closer with the Salvator brothers at her side. "No."

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow and his fangs elongated. "You've chosen your fate then."

The three younger vampires hissed in reply and prepared to fight.

* * *

Caroline watched from the window as Klaus buried three bodies in her garden. She flashed to him and sat on the nearby bench.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Friends." he grunted, finally having buried them. He dropped the shovel and sat beside her.

"Ah, there you are!" said Klaus, as Delilah made her way into the garden. "Come and sit."

Delilah remained standing and glared at the Hybrid.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" he asked. "You know what you have done and you must be punished."

Klaus stood and began circling her. "I'm not going to kill you my dear. That would be exactly what you want. Caroline has been compelling you to drink her blood for weeks now. You're going to be with us forever."

The horrified look on the maid's face made Klaus grin.

Klaus began to walk away. "Caroline?" he asked. "Kill her."

Caroline instantly transformed into a monster, fangs bared and eyes red. "I'll make it fast." She said, as if that would comfort her. "We get to be together forever."

And she lunged.

* * *

Klaus watched his angel lick her fingers, a smirk appearing on her face. She's covered in blood, it drips off her face and onto her blonde ringlets. _So beautiful._

"I love you." He told her.

She stopped at looked at him. "I love you, Klaus. Forever."

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed reading. My inspiration for this fic was Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey. She's amazing, go check her out! I didn't really explain anything, but if you couldn't put it together, Klaus had daggered his family and was his lonely destructive self so he kidnapped Caroline and faked her death so her could bleed the vervain out her system so her could compel her to be his perfect Barbie Doll. FOREVER.**

**Let me know what you thought~**


End file.
